Arquivo:Wiki-background
Britney Spears nascimento;2 de Dezembro de 1981 idade;34 anos Cidade;Mccomb,Mississipi E.U.A Conjugues;Justin Timberlake e Kevin Federline Filhos;Jayden James Federline , Sean Federline Biográfia Britney Jean Spears nasceu no 2 de Dezembro de 1981 na cidade de Mccomb,Mississipi e cresceu na cidade de Kentwood,Louisiana.sua mãe era Lynne Irene Borges e seu pai era Jamie Parnell Spears,Britney tinha seu irmão mais velho Bryan Spears e sua irmã mais nova Jamie Lyn.Britney praticava ginástica e aulas de esportes desde dos 9 anos.ela também teve uma participação no programa infantil The Mickey Mouse Club ela conheceu Justin Timberlake e Christina Aguilera.Britney estudou na escola de Artes Modernas,Com fim do programa Britney retorna para Kentwood e cursou o colegial durante um ano.mais Britney ela raspou a cabeça toda está numa foto dela antes da carreira batendo num carro com um guarda-chuva.depois alguns meses seus cabelos cresceram então ela foi fazer 2 colegial. Em 1998 Britney foi contratada pela gravadora Jive Records e fez sucesso com seu Álbum de Estréia Baby One More Time suas músicas são Baby One More Time,You Drive Me Crazy,Sometimes,From The Bottom of My Broken Heart e Born To Make You Happy depois Britney Spears fez uma turne promocional em Shooping foi Hairl Mall Tour.em 1999 Britney garantiu um grande sucesso e fez sua primeira Turne Mundial foi Baby One More Time Tour e depois veio sua segunda Turne foi Crazy 2 Tour para chegada de seu segundo álbum Oops I Did It Again em 2000 chegou em DVD Britney Spears Live and More. Britney Spears fez seu segundo album foi Oops I Did It Again as músicas são Oops I Did it Again,Lucky,Don´t Let Me The Last To Know e Stronger então Britney fez sua terceira turne foi Oops I Did it Again Tour em 2001 Britney Spears veio cantar pela primeira vez no Brasil no Rock in Rio,Britney visitou o Brasil ao lado de Justin Timberlake e conheceu a boate Studio 54 New York Center na Barra da Tijuca.em 2001 Britney fez seu segundo album Britney as músicas são Boys,I Love Rock´n Roll,I´m Slave 4 ´U ,Overprotected,I´m Not a Girl No´Yet a Woman em 2002 sua Quarta Turne Britney The Dream a Dream With Tour e chegou o DVD do show Britney Spears Live From Las Vegas. Em 2002 Britney trabalhou no filme Crossoards onde ela interpreta uma jovem dos anos 80 que quer canta como uma cantora a música é Overprotected. Em 2003 Spears cantou ao lado de Christina Aguilera e a Rainha Pop Madonna a música Like a Virgin/Hollywood e mostra uma polemica Britney é beijada na boca por Madonna na frente de Justin Timberlake que decidiu termina o namoro com Britney.em 2003 Britney fez seu álbum In The Zone as músicas são Me Against The MusicMadonna,Toxic,Outrageos,Everytime mais esse album apresenta músicas eróticas assim tem Breathe On Me e Touch Of My Hand mais não tem vídeo clipes.em 2003 Britney apresentou o show no ABC Theathre em Nova York e também na Times Square e gravou um DVD contendo esses show foi Britney In The Zone.Britney acabou fazendo uma Turne Mundial foi The Onyx Hotel Tour o show termina em Lisboa,Portugal Britney canta no primeiro Rock In Rio Lisboa.e depois a cantora fez seu album My Prerogative foi CD + DVD música My Prerogative.em 2005 Britney Spears se casou com Kevin Federline e depois Britney teve 2 filhos Jayden James Federline e Sean Federline Em 2006 ela fez o album You Can Haddle Me músicas Someday e Do Somenthin,então Britney em 2007 fez um show na turne M + M Tour + Monroe Tour. Em 2007 Britney fez o album BlackOut tem suas musicas Piece of Me,Gimme More,Break the Ice e Radar e também as Turne BlackOut até 2008. Em 2009 ela fez o Álbum Circus sua música são Womanízer,Circus e If U Seek Amy.e uma Turne The Circus Tour Starring Britney Spears e foi até 2010 essa Turne.e depois Britney fez cd+dvd The Collection música 3. Em 2011 ela fez o álbum Femme Fatale as músicas são Hold it Against Me,Till The World Ends,I Wanna Go,Criminal e também a Turne Femme Fatale Tour e chegou um DVD do show.Em 2012 Britney fez o clip Scream and Should.Em 2013 Britney fez uma música para o filme Smurfs 2 Britney Spears fez a música Oh La La. Em 2013 Britney fez o album Britney Jean as músicas são Work Bitch e Perfume mais fez um show em Las Vegas foi Piece Of Me Tour e em 2015 Britney Spears fez uma música com Iggy Azalea